


Lucifer Stay, Good Devil

by supernaturalfragalistic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfragalistic/pseuds/supernaturalfragalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's getting sick for the first time, and, in true Devil fashion, fighting it as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Stay, Good Devil

Detective Chloe Decker. The daughter of actress Penelope Decker. The woman whose appearance in the movie "Hot Tub High School" made every man in America reach for the lotion. 

Lucifer Morningstar. The Devil, or so he says. He was what you call Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He claimed that he could make people tell him whatever he wanted them to tell him, but his 'charms' didn't work on Detective Decker. 

Detective Decker was standing above a dead body when she heard the voice of a man she'd been dreading to hear. 

"Hello, love. I'm Lucifer Morningstar. What, may I ask, is your deepest and darkest desire?" 

That was his catchphrase: 'what is your deepest and darkest desire?' It was very annoying to her. What was more repulsive was that the people he said that to, or even looked at, melted and told him anything he wanted to know. That was the only reason she took him anywhere with her. It had nothing to do with how his biceps showed through his suit or with how his face was adorably cocky, or with how his British accent had her reaching for a water bottle. Absolutely not.

She turned around. "Lucifer! What're you doing here?" she yelled at him. He had been shot, by her evidently, a month or two before, and she had told him to stay out of her way so he didn't get hurt worse. She didn't say that to him because she was worried, she said it because he was annoying. Totally. 

Lucifer looked to her and smiled his charming smile, walking to her. She noted how he wasn't limping and let a slight bit of the guilt she had felt slip away. 

"Detective!" he said happily. "How are y-"

"What the hell are you doing here??" To that interruption from her, Lucifer rose his eyebrows and looked either mildly offended or surprised, or maybe both. 

"Nice to see you too, Detective." A hint of his previous smile returned to his face. "I was just here to help you with your murder."

"Now, I highly doubt you have anything that could help m-"

"I know that your victim is John Gore. He is the CEO of Toys R Us and had a lot of enemies; mainly because the money from the stocks he guessed incorrectly he took from his colleagues." He smirked at his correction of her. Detective Decker lost her smug and angry look, embarrassed. 

"Oh, well...let's look into it." She swiftly turned around and walked back to the body.


End file.
